


Comes for us

by Wolf___Spirit



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Problems, Hurt, Hurt Characters, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, Monsters, Monsters are Real, Multi, No beta we die like a men, Relationship of adopted siblings, alternative universe, but the worst monsters live inside us, not everything is as it seems, the umbrella academy au, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf___Spirit/pseuds/Wolf___Spirit
Summary: "We are like a bloody unfinished meal for that house"Years ago, the Hargreeves family moved into the Hill House mansion. The father, Reginald Hargreeves, a renowned psychiatrist decided to investigate the supernatural rumors and leased the house for the entire summer. However, what was a small project turns into a horrible family tragedy for which no one can find an explanation.Years later, today, the paths of each brother have gone separately, some sank and others took off, but tragedy defines them all, lives with them.Then another tragedy occurs and the family is forced to reunite. Evil and spirits begin to haunt them, the mistakes they have made are a terrible weight and fixing their shattered relationship is their only hope to put the pieces together and discover the truth of what happened that night.Hill House wants to finish what it has started and will not stop until it devours them all.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, Number Five & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Six | Ben Hargreeves & The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. “Prologue”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the netflix series The Haunting of Hill House and with the characters from the netflix series The Umbrella Academy, so I collect things from both and mix them up.
> 
> Obviously there will be parallels between the characters of Hill House and those of Umbrella Academy. None of the characters will play an exclusive role in the series, they will be a mix, but you can still get more or less an idea of who they represent.
> 
> I warn you that English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any minor errors within the text. Thank you for reading!

_“No living organism can remain sane for long under conditions of absolute reality; even larks and cicadas, some suppose, dream. Hill House, not sane, stood alone in front of the hills, gathering darkness within; I had been like this for a hundred years before my family moved in and could have gone on for another hundred years. Inside, the walls maintained their verticality, the bricks interlaced neatly, the floors held firm and the doors remained carefully closed; the silence pushed tirelessly against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked in there, walked alone "_

-Excerpt from The Curse of Hill House, by Luther Hargreeves.

* * *

**Hill House, then**

In the dark all things feel different. The coat racks look like silhouettes and the stains on the ceiling look like ghosts. Still, it is always enough to turn on the light so that all the shadows disperse.

However, at Hill House it is different. Or at least, Luther thinks he's different. They haven't been living in the house for long anyway, but there is something about it, especially at night, that is a bit scary.

He would never admit it out loud that he, the oldest, feels things like fear, but when he's alone, the sensation tickles his stomach.

That night, Luther is already awake when he hears crying, mixed with the sound of barking dogs in the distance. Solemnly committed to the duty of his older brother, he slides out of bed. His bare feet hit the cold tile floor and he shuddered slightly. He is wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants.

He peeks out the door. He could swear the crying is coming from his younger siblings' room, so he heads there.

Another door opens and Diego looks out, sleepy, from inside his room. He looks stunned, like he's not quite fully awake.

Simultaneously, Allison peeks out from her own door.

"Luther?" She asks, her rebellious hair caressing his cheeks.

"Shall I call Mom?" Diego asks, swaying.

Luther shakes his head. They don't need to bother Daddy, or Grace, he can take over.

"I'll take care of it," he says, and he gives them a reassuring half smile, "don't worry, go back to sleep."

Allison obeys immediately, closing the door behind her. Diego hesitates a bit, always rebellious against what Luther says, but in the end he seems like he's so sleepy that he gives in.

Luther smirks and cautiously opens the door to his younger siblings' room.

"Vanya?"

Vanya is crying her eyes out, her shaky little hand covering her face. In the adjoining bed, Klaus gives Luther a shy smile that falters when he looks back at Vanya. From Klaus's bed, next to him, another little head peeks out shyly: Ben.

"I saw her again," Vanya says, sobbing, "the woman with the neck."

"It was a nightmare, Van" Luther tries to reassure her, entering her room. Then he turns to his other brother. “And you, Klaus? Why are you awake? What is Ben doing in bed?”

"Because Vanya was crying," he replies, as if it were the obvious thing, "and Ben had a nightmare."

Ben shrinks into himself and nods slowly.

Ben and Klaus have become something of a unit lately. They like to say that there is no Ben without Klaus or Klaus without Ben and to some extent their connection is even adorable, as well as the fact that they seem to choose to ignore that they are not related by blood. None of them are.

Dad adopted them all, one by one at different times. Being a very important doctor in child psychiatry, the idea of becoming a foster home and working with children ( _he says he chose them because they all have a special sensitivity, but Luther does not understand what he means by that_ ) seemed to him the most correct, but then Grace came along and what was a work project turned into a family of sorts, all of them being officially adopted as Hargreeves.

Luther likes to think that it wasn't because of Grace, that his father grew fond of them, but no one else thinks that way.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Vanya complains, wiping her tears. It was here, I saw it.

"Again?" Grace's sweet voice sounds behind him. “But she's not here anymore, is she sweetie? Your older brother must have freaked him out, you know, that's one super power he has”

Luther misses that smile. Of all, he is the least attached to Grace ( _no mom, he just can't call her mom_ ), but it's also impossible not to love her.

She sits on the bed and strokes Vanya's hair with motherly sweetness, while she gives an understanding smile to Ben and Klaus.

"What if she's hiding?" Vanya stammered.

"Okay, darling, I'm sure she's gone," she says, wiping her tears, "so we can all go back to sleep now."

Luther nods, he's never had a hard time picking up the things between the lines that adults say, and walks away to the door.

"Do you remember what we had talked about? About dreams? ”Grace says to Vanya.

"They spill," she murmurs, hugging her teddy bear.

“That's it. Like a glass of water, but some dreams are special, they are like ...

 _An ocean_ , Luther thinks.

"An ocean," Vanya replies.

"Yeah, and the bigger ones can sometimes overflow." Grace turns to Luther. “Go to sleep, Luth”

Luther nods, a bit embarrassed to be caught listening still, waves goodbye to his siblings and then walks away back into his room.

Grace kisses the little ones and allows Ben to sleep in Klaus's bed.

Luther walks slowly back into his room. On the way, he stops in Allison's room when he hears her murmur in her sleep.

"Dancing in the red room... Dancing in the red room...”

"Allison?"

"Pandas don't dream, pandas don't eat macaroni."

Luther smiles slightly, scoring joking about it the next day. On his way, he passes by Cinco's room ( _he has never understood why his brother likes to be called that and not by his name, but hey, everyone with whatever he wants_ ). Cinco's door is ajar too, and when he peeks out, he sees him sleeping between blankets on the floor, his hair unkempt and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Luther is the oldest of seven. He is thirteen years old, but he is quite tall for his age. Allison is twelve, although she always acts mature. Next up are Diego and Cinco, they are ten years old, although Cinco always likes to boast that he is older than Diego by a month. At the end, there are the youngest, Vanya, Klaus and Ben. They are seven years old, but when they were adopted they were barely babies.

You'd think having so many siblings is suffocating, but Luther likes it.

He returns to his room and lies on his bed, yawning.

They will spend the whole summer in this house, part of a project of his father that he has not wanted to explain to anyone, so it is better that they get used to it.

In the distance, dogs are barking loudly.


	2. “The price of success”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Luther are the successful of the family, but the history of the house still haunts them. Vanya makes some calls, she needs to make sure Klaus is okay.

Luther adjusts his tie before leaving the house, carries a bag of equipment and a notebook in the outside pocket of his jacket. He writes, that is what he does, but he does not wait for ideas to come to him, he looks for them.

At first he couldn't imagine doing something like that, and when he tried it he wasn't working out either, and then he published _The Curse of Hill House_ and it took off. He partly sought success to feel close to Allison, his successful sister, his actress and producer. And his father was not closed to the idea, in fact, he encouraged her to do so, although Luther does not believe that his father has ever read it.

Yes, most of the others hate it. Diego at the top of that list, obviously. But his life is better now, he's not going to apologize.

His phone rings in his back pocket when he is putting the equipment in the trunk. The screen puts "Vanya" in front. He grimaces and hangs up, putting the phone back in his pocket.

He doesn't have time for Vanya right now.

* * *

Allison smiles at the mirror on her dresser. She looks radiant, she is wearing a trendy maroon red dress and her blonde dyed curls from the middle down her fall loosely over her bare back.

The makeup artist and stylist has done a good job.

"Miss Allison, it leaves in five" advises the coordinator of the interview in the study.

"Thanks, Gav," she replied.

At that moment, her phone vibrated on the dresser table. It read _Van_ in the screen.

"Not again," she sighed, and immediately rejected the call.

He had an interview right now, he couldn't answer her and deal with whatever it was that had triggered an anxious crisis. He would call her later. Anyway surely Vanya would call one of the others and fix it.

She stands up, ready and dazzling, and walks toward the backstage entrance, waiting to be introduced to go on camera.

* * *

Allison's career took off with lies and manipulations that she prefers to call beging lies. She exploited the best she could have been as a child in a haunted house and landed roles in big horror productions, then she took off and they booked her for all kinds of installments. She did some favors, she got things.

She now she is in an interview that she has suddenly twisted back to Hill House and Allison must pretend that she doesn't care, that she has gotten over it. All her conversations at some point go back to that cursed house.

"Tell me, Allison, does fame run in the family? We know that Luther, your brother, is a renowned writer, can you tell us that he has been one of the others afterwards?”

Then. Whether he wants it or not, the house marks that before and after.

Allison dazzles with her smile and shakes her head.

"My brother Diego is a policeman, for example" _he has failed the detective exam too many times_ , she thinks but does not say, "we all follow different paths."

She mentions Diego because the truth is that she hasn't heard from Klaus ( _the family's drug addict, of course_ ) or Ben ( _not after the accident_ ) in practically a year. Nor is it that he has known about Diego, but he has solid enough information. And about Vanya... he prefers not to have to talk about her and hers anxiety disorder and agoraphobia on television.

He almost prefers that they ask about her divorce process, as long as not to mention her family.

Fortunately, the interviewer nods, smiles, and moves on to the next question.

"I heard a Hill House documentary is being planned and they want you there," she speaks, straight to the point, "what does your brother Luther think of selling the rights to him? Would you collaborate with the production?”

"Still being considered," he winks charismatically at the interviewer, "but of course I'd love to get into conversations about the offer. Like Luther, I think this is just a fictional way of dealing with ghosts from the past, if you understand me”

"You say you don't believe in ghosts?"

Allison laughs.

“No, i do not do it”

"Well, your little brothers and father seemed very convinced about it, could you tell me what they think?"

Allison is sure that she did not agree to talk about this when she accepted the interview, but she knows that she would look bad to refuse to answer.

"My brothers were very young when it all happened, and the loss of two family members affected them... Much more deeply in what their lives are now," she breathes deeply. My brother Klaus has had substance problems, my brother Ben has been through dependency problems and depression, and my sister Vanya... sees a psychiatrist, diagnosed with severe anxiety disorder for several years now”

"Oh, that's hard to hear" _I don't believe you bitch_ , Allison widens her smile, "what about your father? I've always thought that if anyone could write a ghost story, that's him”

"My father suffered two losses that night and he is still suffering from the aftermath. Yes, he was investigating the paranormal in scientific terms, but I think that now he is just looking for a culprit for a tragic situation that he couldn't prevent” Allison lies, she doesn't think Reginald Hargreeves is capable of suffering at all.

"I understand, I would like to have you here more, but we are on time. Thank you very much for accepting this interview and we look forward to the opportunity to speak with you again”

 _Not even in your dreams_ , Allison thinks.

"Of course, I hope so too. Thank you very much for the invitation” she smiles and she stands up for him. A chorus of applause is heard, she does not falter neither her smile nor her elegant posture until she is inside her dressing room.

She is going to fire someone for exposing her to this interview without preparation. She will fire several.

Jeez, she seriously hopes none of her siblings were watching this show. Luther would forgive her, he is her support. The others do not. But if so, if they saw her... what can she do?

Its the price of success.

* * *

Neither Luther nor Allison answer her calls. Vanya runs a hand through her hair, now dirty and greasy. She doesn't have time to think about the last time she showered, maybe she'll take a bath afterward, when she makes sure Klaus is safe.

Deep down she knew Luther wouldn't answer, not after the scandal that resulted the last time they saw each other. However Allison...

She shook her head, nibbling on her ring finger as if it were a tic, and she turned the screen back on to review her contact list.

Of course she had tried to call Klaus, but her brother was not used to telephones, especially after the last time he was in rehab.

No Ben, as worried as she was, she didn't want to upset him before she was sure.

That leaves you ...

"Diego," she murmurs aloud, and then she looks around her, as if making sure no one has heard her. The thick closed curtains insulate the windows, clothes and papers are thrown all over the room.

She takes a deep breath, looks for Diego's contact, and presses dial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah, this is an experiment that I feel like I'm going to enjoy a lot. This one was a bit introductory, but in the next one we will have a great scene from the past👀🐾 And yes, Ben is alive friends, because it is my story and my rules 😂❤️
> 
> So it begins, in the next chapter we will know about Diego and a little about Klaus and Ben, there will also be a flashback. Thanks for read!

**Author's Note:**

> Soon I will be publishing the first chapter, which will be longer. I'd love to know what you think of this foreword. Kisses!


End file.
